brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Pepsi
The Pepsi Event is a 5 player free for all combined with team aspect event. This maps for this mode can be taking place in any environments. The game objective is to make your brawler get the pepsi bottle and possess the pepsi bottle for the total of 1 minutes 20 seconds to win. The configuration of the game is 5 brawlers on the blue team (same team) and a pepsi bottle will be spawned at the center of the map and rolling in a random direction. When the match starts, the brawlers objective is to rush to the pepsi bottle that is rolling in a random direction in attempt to obtain the pepsi bottle, the brawler has to actually make contact with the bottle so obtain it as it would be more accurate on who would obtain it unlike the crystal obtaination mechanics*. Once a brawler has obtained the pepsi bottle, the objective timer will starts and the player turned into red team because the other brawler are now focusing to kill that brawler and trying to get the pepsi cola for themself and the brawler who obtained the bottle will have their health doubled, attack ×1.2, and reload speed ×1.5 which resembles like a miniboss from the boss fight event and the reason of the stats increase is due to the refreshing contents of the pepsi i guess. The player will also turns invincible for the first 3 seconds after getting the pepsi bottle so that the pepsi holder will not be immediately "molested" by the nearby brawlers hard. The brawler who obtains the pepsi will still have their normal healing effect of 13% and after 3 seconds of not taking damage unlike in boss fight. Brawlers who has held the bottle before will have the time indcator on their head of how long they have held the bottle. After a brawler has obtained the pepsi bottle, he/she is to stay alive as long as possible to keep the possession timer going long by killing brawlers who competes for the pepsi. Its quite impossible to possess the bottle for the whole duration of the match without dying as the other 4 are hunting for you and the ideal time for the brawler with pepsi is several seconds and ideally needs to be the pepsi holder in average few times to reach the time goal. The brawler with a pepsi can drink the pepsi contents in the bottle by pressing the drink button that is located besides the super button, the drink heals 40% of the brawlers' hitpoints + moves 100 speed faster and it can be used every once when picking up the pepsi bottle. The reason that brawlers can drinks the pepsi to refill hitpoints is that by making this mode involves brawlers actually drinking the pepsi and to give the purpose of drinking the pepsi which allows brawlers to heal to make them possess the bottle longer. When the 4 brawlers has defeated the brawler with the pepsi bottle, he/she/it drops the bottle in a random direction of = 2 tiles with the bottle would magically renew itself and the possession timer is stopped. This would open for the one of the 4 brawlers to take the bottle and become the new pepsi holder and starts the possession timer. The pepsi holders would not possess it more than once in a row because the others would take it when it drops. After the brawler takes the pepsi bottle and the timer starts, he/she/it becomes the new target to kill by the 4 brawlers. And when the pepsi holder dies the bottle drops and timer stops again and the another brawler can take the bottle. These processes are repeated until a brawler who has held the bottle with the total possession time of the objective which is 1 minutes 20 seconds and the game ends. After the game ends, end the result screen will shows the performance of the brawler based on how long they had held the bottle in the match from best to worst which is top to bottom in a single coloum display along with the duration statistics which are displayed besides the brawler. The brawler who has held the longest duration would receive more coins and experience and the lower duration ranked gets lesser coins and experiences. No trophies are affected in this gamemode. Note: *This is the one of the gamemode that allows you to play as a red team as you would be fighting with brawlers who also wants the pepsi bottle for themself. *If Supercell decides to implement this gamemode then i guess the pepsi bottle might be replaced by some other object what a pity, but it would be really dope to see the pepsi brand makes its appearance into the game. *The pepsi bottle will not have a speech bubble indication unlike the boss fight or the brawl ball because we do not want the players to get the bottle too easily at the start of the match. *I guess that maps for this mode should have more bushes and walls so that the brawler with the pepsi will not dies too fast. **The crystal obtaination mechanics is based on the brawler who reached to the obtaination hitbox first so even if you saw your brawler making contact with the crystal first but bro your teammate touched its "aura" (obtain hitbox) first. *The hitbox of the brawler who has the pepsi bottle will be still the same because the size does not expand. *The 3 seconds of invincibility means that you are guaranteed for additional 3 seconds of the objective time. *The respawn time on this mode is 3 seconds because we cant let the brawlers hold the pepsi bottle for too long. **Including the pepsi holder's death. *The drink button will not works if the brawler is at full hitpoints since it would not give an effect. *This is an unranked mode where trophies are not involved in this gamemode but it dosent necessarily means that it must be a ticket event, it could be unranked and be non ticket event. I recommend that this event is in the normal event slots like the 5 earliest gamemodes and could be fit as the 4th event slot. *'Maybe we can also have a kill based count to win other than the time based count (first to get 12 kills), or even most kills within the time limit/held the longest within the time limit (2 mins 30 s). 4 total options.' Useful Brawlers :Mortis: Mortis can use this dash and speed to get the pepsi bottle first. :The Tanks (Primo, Bull, Darryl): They have more health and the drink will regen more health, and the other brawlers are attempting to defeat them quickly and also the mode offers more bushes and walls. Tips *Get close to the player who has the pepsi bottle right before he/she dies because the pepsi bottle will drop right on top of the killed brawler and its shorter distance between you and the bottle. *Run away from the new pepsi holder if you did not get the pepsi because that time he/she is invincible for a short time and them come back to fight after the invincibility duration. Trivia *This mode is inspired from a scenario about people wanting to drink pepsi and they had to snatch the bottle for themselves since there is only 1. I had thought of today and its funny. *This is probably a promotional page for the pepsi drink however this isint the original purpose and the original purpose is stated in the point 1. *The dialogue: The pepsi drink is finally out and there are so few bottles around and yet so many people are craving for this drink already. So take it for yourself before they took it away! *I just realised that this mode is very similar to the Fat Princess: Fistful of Cake Grim Reaper Mode. **Instead of trying to be the strong fighter, the brawlers are trying to possess the pepsi bottle for themself. **The duration of being the "boss" is much shorter and weaker compared to the fistful of cake game because the pepsi does not gives that much power. **The main differences of this and to the grim reaper mode is that obviously the looks and the fighting ways are different and the progression way which is the kills that adds in that game while the pocession duration adds in this game, because this mode is a lesser player version. *Pepsi Cola was founded in August 28, 1898 by Colonel Sanders in New Bren, South Carolina. **So this is why the KFC restaurants sells pepsi colas. *There are the total of 55 "pepsi" words in this article including the one in this point, the title and the one in the navigation boxes. *Pepsi Cola is arguably the healthier version of the Redder counter part because of the lower content of calories (70 - 140), sodium (4 - 45), carbohydrates (20 - 39), and sugar (39 - 20) both compared on the 250ml can. **This is probably why some people including me prefers to drink the healthier version of the coca cola. *Oh boi, i am drinking pepsi cans while writing this article. Category:Events Category:Ranked Events